Brian Huskey
Brian Huskey played Adam Dyle in the season one For the People episode Pilot. Career Filmography *''Saturday at the Starlight'' (2018) *''Taco Shop'' (2018) *''A Futile and Stupid Gesture'' (2018) *''A Tale of Two Coreys'' (2018) *''Father Figures'' (2017) *''The Disaster Artist'' (2017) *''Mope'' (2017) *''Mr. Neighbor's House'' (2016) *''Opening Night'' (2016) *''Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising'' (2016) *''Whats So Scary About Common Core?'' (2016) *''Grand Zero (short)'' (2015) *''Manny Pacquiao Becomes a Professional Wrestler (short)'' (2015) *''Midway (short)'' (2014) *''The Pro'' (2014) *''A Better You'' (2014) *''Search Party'' (2014) *''The Massage with Nick Swardson (short)'' (2014) *''Terry the Tomboy'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #1 (short)'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #2 (short)'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #3 (short)'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #4 (short)'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #5 (short)'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #6 (short)'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #8 (short)'' (2014) *''Neighbors'' (2014) *''Premature'' (2014) *''Space Spring Break #7 (short)'' (2014) *''Someone Marry Barry'' (2014) *''Eddie George Really Loves Soda (short)'' (2014) *''Tarzan'' (2013) *''The Zombie Solution (short)'' (2013) *''The Caper Kind/Swiss Mistake (short)'' (2013) *''The To Do List'' (2013) *''Documentary Subject Wanted with Rory Scovel (short)'' (2013) *''Coffee Town'' (2013) *''The Is the End'' (2013) *''iSteve'' (2013) *''Love at the Christmas Table'' (2012) *''Will Ferrell & Zach Galifianakis Debate Children (short)'' (2012) *''Perry Michaelson: Monster of Photography (short)'' (2012) *''Crash & Burn'' (2012) *''The Girl with the Tramp Stamp Tattoo (short)'' (2011) *''Let Go'' (2011) *''Fright Night'' (2011) *''Movie Poster Contract (short)'' (2011) *''The Vanishing Point (short)'' (2010) *''Gaysharktank.png (short)'' (2010) *''Weird: The Al Yankovic Story (short)'' (2010) *''Breast Picture'' (2010) *''Taking Chances'' (2009) *''The Scenesters'' (2009) *''Mystery Team Adventures: The Case of the Haunted Hotel (short)'' (2009) *''Rex'' (2009) *''Land of the Lost'' (2009) *''The Smallest Co%k in Porn (short)'' (2009) *''Shrink'' (2009) *''The Spelling Bee with Fergie (short)'' (2008) *''Step Brothers'' (2008) *''Meet Dave'' (2008) *''Semi-Pro'' (2008) *''Superbad'' (2007) *''Donna James & Gary (short)'' (2006) *''Other Music (short)'' (2006) *''Terrorists'' (2004) *''Reality & Stuff'' (2003) *''Fall Short (short)'' (2003) *''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) *''Picasso by Proxy (short)'' (2000) Television *''For the People'' (2018) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2013-2018) *''Another Period'' (2013-2018) *''This Close'' (2018) *''The X-Files'' (2018) *''People of Earth'' (2016-2017) *''Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later'' (2017) *''Veep'' (2012-2017) *''American Dad!'' (2017) *''Pillow Talk'' (2017) *''New Girl'' (2017) *''The Mindy Project'' (2017) *''The Real O'Neals'' (2016-2017) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016) *''Son of Zorn'' (2016) *''CC: Social Scene'' (2016) *''Talking Tom and Friends'' (2016) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2008-2016) *''Bajillion Dollar Properie$'' (2016) *''The Crossroads of History'' (2016) *''Preacher'' (2016) *''YouTube AdBlitz (mini-series)'' (2016) *''CollegeHumor Originals'' (2014-2016) *''The Grinder'' (2015) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2015) *''The Comedians'' (2015) *''The Returned'' (2015) *''Big Time in Hollywood, FL'' (2015) *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' (2015) *''The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson'' (2015) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2012-2015) *''Kroll Show'' (2013-2015) *''Selfie'' (2014) *''Newsreaders'' (2014) *''300 Sunnyside (mini-series)'' (2014) *''The Hotwives of Orlando'' (2014) *''Neighbors'' (2014) *''Legit'' (2014) *''Suburgatory'' (2014) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2014) *''The Neighbors'' (2014) *''Betas'' (2014) *''UCB Comedy Originals (short)'' (2008-2014) *''For-Profit Online University (short)'' (2013) *''NCIS'' (2013) *''The Goldbergs'' (2013) *''Sketchy'' (2012-2013) *''Tiny Commando (mini-series)'' (2013) *''The Goodwin Games'' (2013) *''Arrested Development'' (2013) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2013) *''Animal Practice'' (2012-2013) *''The Spirit Seeker (short)'' (2013) *''Bad Samaritans'' (2013) *''Crash & Bernstein'' (2012) *''The Inbetweeners'' (2012) *''Guys with Kids'' (2012) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2012) *''Breaking In'' (2012) *''The Newsroom'' (2012) *''Burning Love'' (2012) *''Community'' (2012) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2012) *''Life Stinks? (mini-series)'' (2012) *''Pretend Time'' (2010-2011) *''The Onion News Network'' (2011) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2011) *''The Back Room (short)'' (2010-2011) *''House'' (2011) *''Happy Endings'' (2011) *''Workaholics'' (2011) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2011) *''The Onion News Network'' (2008-2010) *''Conan'' (2010) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2009) *''Back on Topps'' (2009) *''Free Radio'' (2008-2009) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2009) *''Worst Week'' (2008-2009) *''Root of All Evil'' (2008) *''Big Shot Live'' (2008) *''The Jeannie Tate Show (short)'' (2007) *''Cakey! The Cake from Outer Space (short)'' (2006-2007) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (2002-2006) *''Web Junk 20'' (2006) *''Cheap Seats: Without Ron Parker'' (2005) *''I Love the '30s (short)'' (2005) *''As the World Turns'' (2005) *''Damage Control'' (2005) *''The Stepfathers'' (2005) *''Jump Cuts'' (2004) *''Crossballs: The Debate Show'' (2004) *''The Smoking Gun TV'' (2004) *''Upright Citizens Brigade'' (1999-2000) *''Cage Match'' (1998) *''Naked Babies'' (1995) External Links * * Category:Actors